Poison & Wine
by DraMaCrazeD
Summary: Some days they wished they never met. Other days it was obvious they couldn't live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Formally dramababe16 just so no one is confused. Have no fear I'll repost the fics I delete. I sometimes have bouts of insanity and break up with writing but here I am back for more. I'll update every Friday. Lyrics used are not mine they belong to the Civil Wars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast &amp; Furious franchise. Just borrowing the characters for free fun. No copyright intended.**

**Summary: Some days they wished they never met. Other days it's obvious they can't live without each other. **

* * *

**Poison****&amp; Wine **

**Chapter One- Every Damn Year **

_**You only know what I want you to**_  
_**I know everything you don't want me to**_

They had rented a cozy loft in Miami, Florida. It costs more than two cars because of the amazing view. The loft was huge, more space than the two needed furnished with expensive furniture they rarely used. The frivolous spending was only a side effect of their lifestyle. He didn't mind, nor did she. The only problem they had been having with the loft was the power outages. They had been experiencing serious weather for the past few weeks and when the weather was messed up so was the power. Dom had yelled to the landlord about it a few times but Letty had given up, just as the landlord said, they couldn't do anything about it.

That was why that night she sat on the sectional couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, watching the candle she lit shadow flicker on the white walls behind it. It was almost therapeutic focusing on the shadow trying to anticipate which side it would dance on next, it beat thinking about the date. April fourth. And it definitely beat wondering where Dom was.

He had gone to withdraw some money that morning and even with the weather he should have been back before lunch but she sat there alone, it was approaching six pm. He probably couldn't look at her. She knew she couldn't look at herself. He was regretting his decision, maybe he did every year.

Tears threatened to fall when a gust of wind from an ajar window blew the candle out. She got up and felt her way to the window and snapped it shut. She slowly made her way back to the couch and lit the candle again. She used it to go to the bed room where she lit some more, mostly scented candles they had only been in Miami for a couple months and warm vanilla candles seemed more of a priority than emergency flashlights.

When their bedroom was bathed in warm light she crawled onto the bed flinging the small pillows to the floor and crawled under the covers. If she didn't fall asleep soon she would have been in for a long night of torturous memories.

* * *

Dom shook the raindrops off his jacket before he entered the warm loft. He grunted as he flicked the light switch by the door and realized there was no power.

"Damn power." He muttered on his breath. He made his way into the loft slowly as to not trip over furniture.

He felt a wave of guilt as he spotted Letty curled up in a fetal position on their bed. He couldn't see much but he knew she was still awake from her breathing.

"How long has the power been out?" He said filling the silence before it strangled them both.

"Where were you?"

He had really hoped they would skip this part. But if she wanted to play he was game.

"Out. Trying to avoid arguing but you obviously have other plans." He started to change and heard her scoff lowly.

"I don't want to do this either Dom. You could have just called."

They were lies, they needed to have the argument. To punish themselves.

"And said what?" He raised his voice throwing his shirt into the hamper across the room. "We have this fight every damn year Letty. What do you want me to say?"

"Say you don't regret it. Give me something to be at ease because I can't live with the guilt."

"You think I'm not guilty? I left everything for you!" He said harsher than he should have but he couldn't take it back. The damage had been done.

_**Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**_  
_**You think your dreams are the same as mine**_

"I left things behind to you know. My family and friends, I'm ruined Dom. I can't imagine what my mother thinks of me. I did that for you. Fuck, I've never met my niece." She said crying now kneeling on the bed. "They can say whatever they want about me and I can't do shit about it because what they say is the truth."

"Then let's move pass it Letty. Let's do it properly and finally settle down, how many times do I have to propose before you say yes?" His hands gently squeezed into her shoulders.

"One more job Dom. I promise."

"There's always one more job Letty. You're the reason we have this fight every damn year. If you don't want that kind of life with me say so and stop ruining us both with your empty promises."

"It's not empty. I promise. One last job. Then we can move on to wherever you want to go. I promise." She pleaded on her knees trying to keep him in her arms.

He shrugged out of her arms picked up a pillow from the floor and left to sleep in the living room.

_**I don't love you but I always will**_  
_**I always will**_

Every year the argument was shorter but the fallout worse. The guilt choked her until she let the tears fall freely as she laid her head back on the pillow.

They were mostly fine any other day of the year. They were able to keep their feelings at bay but every year on his would be wedding anniversary they erupted like a volcano.

Even ten years wasn't long enough to calm the storm.

It was maybe an hour or two before she was out of bed heading for the living room. There was no light but Dom was obviously awake. He lay on his back arm crossed over his eyes. She crawled to him and settled half on top of him half on the couch. He made no move to get away so she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry baby."

Dom was literally all she had in the world. She'd burn every bridge when she fled L.A with someone else's fiancé. Since they had been together they never slept apart and she didn't plan on starting now.

His only response was a lingering kiss on her forehead.

_**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**_  
_**The less I give, the more I get back**_

_**Your hands can heal**_

_**Your hands can bruise**_

Dom pulled her tighter because he wanted to reassure her that she still had him, she always would. She could have screamed it was over at the top of her lungs but he would never stop fighting for her. He loved her more than life itself, more than he could comprehend. He just couldn't live without her and sometimes when she looked at him with doubt in her eyes he knew she didn't understand. Didn't believe him.

Still, their love didn't erase the mess they had made of their lives. They both regretted leaving L.A. like they did. He both hated and loved her sometimes.

He wasn't sure of their future, Letty seemed to run from settling down and starting a family but as held her in his arms she was enough for him tonight.

"One more job Letty. I mean it."

"I know." She hummed back before closing her eyes.

Some days they wished they never met him. Other days it was obvious they can't live without each other.

_**I don't have a choice but I still choose you**_

_**I don't love you but I always will**_  
_**I always will**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast &amp; Furious franchise. Just borrowing the characters for free fun. No copyright intended.**

**Summary: Some days they wished they never met. Other days it's obvious they can't live without each other.**

* * *

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Two**\- **How it Started**

He wiped at his brow and took a step back from the car he'd been working on. When he looked behind him he realized he was the only one still working. The others had long ago slumped on the side of the garage and were cooling off with cold drinks.

"You're all fired." He said throwing an oily rag at Vince who chuckled in response.

He checked the time on his phone. He still had half an hour to burn before he had a date with his fiancée. She had insisted on family get together the closer the wedding approached. Anticipating traffic he decided to leave to get ahead.

"I'll be an hour or two." He said to Vince who nodded. "Hold it down for me."

He was getting ready to drive home when Hector's car blocked his path. He got out of his car to meet Hector halfway. They bumped fist like they hadn't just seen each other two days ago.

"What's going on?"

"Just giving you a heads up. My cousin is coming into town today. She won't stay long, just got here for a job-"

"Hmm."

"Hmm what, I didn't even finish man."

"You're entire family are crooks man. You know it, I know it... everyone knows it."

The Ortiz family was well known for their wealth and even more well known for the illegal way they had acquired that wealth. Hector had been trying to go legit but the same couldn't be said about the other members of his family. Not that Dom had any problem with it. It wasn't long ago he had ran in the same circles as the Ortiz family.

"She's crashing in the pool house."

Dom groaned."You said it would be empty man."

"The house will be. The pool house is a different building technically."

Hector had graciously loaned Dom and Elena his estate for the venue of their wedding. Elena was having the time of her life planning the wedding.

"Cat's cool. She'll stay out of your way. You probably won't even know she's there."

"Cat?"

"Nickname. When she was younger she could always fit herself in the smallest of places. And as far as I know she's the best thief I've ever met. The kid is amazing."

"You're allowing your little cousin to go around robbing people?"

"Well she doesn't rub grocery stores if that's what you're thinking. She's got class. Jewellery, art and all that shit. Even if we didn't want her mixed up with all that no one really makes Cat do what she doesn't want to."

"Whatever man. I'm trying to be good for the fiancé. The less I know the better."

"Right... one more thing." Hector said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"What now?"

"Leon usually watches her back. You remember Leon right?"

"Yeah we met a couple times. He's okay."

"He's also Cat's big brother."

Dom grunted. "What's that got to do with me?"

"She just needs a driver, somebody ready to go in case things get hot. Leon is retired. She asked me to find a driver so here I am."

"Didn't you just hear me? Elena asked me to stay out of trouble. I asked her to quit the police force. We're both compromising."

"The wedding isn't for three weeks. This job is in two. Wait till I tell you the payout. Don't you want to start off your marriage financially sound? Give Elena a surprise dream honeymoon?" Hector smirked like it was a done deal.

"Think about it Dom." He said walking backwards to his car. When he drove off Dom stood still. He didn't want any part.

* * *

Letty felt a childlike giddiness when she felt the scalding sun on her face. She had missed L.A. It had been about three years since she had been home. She would have come home sooner but she went from one job to the other. She liked the money, she liked the thrill so she couldn't pass up an opportunity that provided was just lucky she had found a job in L.A. She had missed her family terribly. They were really close knit. All had same interest, making money. Although most of them had retired after making a small fortune she had just gotten started and wasn't satisfied.

She dug in her glove compartment for her phone and dialled her cousin's number. She couldn't stay at home because she was technically there for business. It was an unspoken rule that no one brought any kind of heat on the family. Hector always welcomed her though, he was one of the few who was still working.

"You here yet?"

"Yeah I'm close. Where are you?"

"Work. But we're on for a family dinner this evening. Everyone is excited to see you."

"I can't wait-" Letty put the phone between her neck and shoulder as her hood started to smoke."I'll have to call you back cuz."

She ended the call before he could reply and pulled over on the long stretch of road.

She squinted as the sun beamed in the sky and used the edge of the oversized t-shirt she wore to open the hot hood. She had to take a step back from all the heat the engine radiated. It was an old car but it hadn't given any trouble for the entire drive to L.A. She was about to call back Hector when a dodge charger pulled to the side of her almost licking her down.

The last thing she needed was an alpha male looking to help a damsel in smoke had finally cleared and she was able to lean in to get a better look.

"I don't need any help but thanks." She said after she heard a car door close.

"I'll take a look anyway." The baritone voice said arrogantly. She spun around folding her arms ready for the profanity on her tongue to roll off but the handsome stranger was-just that, a handsome stranger.

Just perfect, the day she lazily dressed in a big t-shirt and denim shorts was the day she met on Legs.

"I guess it can't hurt." She said subconsciously smoothing a hand over her tangled hair.

* * *

She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He was getting married, he wasn't dead. He appreciated a beautiful woman when he saw one and she was definitely a beautiful woman. Not a blotch of make up on her face, Dom liked that most of all.

"It must be my clutch cables. I've been driving for a while." She said stepping aside for his large torso to fit next to hers in front of the hood.

Dom took a better look. "With all this smoke I think your engine simply overheated. Have you been driving for a while?"

"I know my baby and it was definitely the clutch cables."

"No, the engine overheating but-"

"What makes you such an expert?" She asked defiantly placing her hands on her hips.

Dom laughed, she was almost too sexy.

He pointed to the monogram on his jumpsuit.

"She's not going to go any further, I'll have someone from my garage come tow it."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You're getting it anyway."

* * *

She nodded she had never really met anyone more stubborn than herself. He spoke and changed her mind with his decisive tone.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

She could have easily called Hector to come and pick her up, or even her brother. But that would mean her time with him was over. She definitely didn't want that.

"Umm. Yeah sure. I'm Letty. I just got back I'm staying with my cousin Hector."

Dom watched her carefully sizing her up from the ground.

"Wait, Cat?"

She was shocked to hear her familial nickname.

"Only family calls me that. Do I know you?"

"My name is Dom. A good friend of Hector's. He mentioned you were coming today."

"Of course he did."

Dom opened the door for her and she got in. Her heartbeat would not slow down and she would deny till her last breath that it was Dom's doing.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Hector's isn't hard to find, been there a couple of times too."

* * *

He failed to mention he was getting married there in three weeks. He wanted to say it but something in him wouldn't let him.

"He hasn't mentioned you. I don't recall meeting you either." She said as he pulled back onto the road.

"I had dinner with your family last Christmas. Met your brother but we must have missed each other that night."

"No I wasn't there. I haven't been home in a while."

"Why?"

"Work kept me busy."

"Work? Right." He flashed her a lopsided grin. She definitely didn't look like a thief. But there was fight behind her eyes. He liked it.

They drove on in silence. She was still a stranger to him and she didn't initiate any conversation so he stayed quiet. Unlike the awkwardness with other strangers Dom felt almost content.

Not a word was spoken until he parked in front of the side entrance at Hector's.

* * *

Letty undid her seatbelt quietly but her eyes fell on Dom. His eyes were steered ahead. She bit her lip, she didn't really want to leave him just yet. What if she never felt that way again?

"Dom, at risk of embarrassing myself…you wouldn't want to have lunch with me would you?"

She watched him carefully, the spark in his eye. She didn't miss when that spark dulled and his eyes grew twice it's size.

"Shit, there's somewhere I have to be." He fumbled for his phone and checked the time.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head getting out. Disappointment weighed her down as she closed his door. He drove off without another word. He had left an impression on her and she really it wasn't the last time she would see him.

* * *

Dom sped home like his life depended on it. He and Elena had been compromising a lot since he proposed. She wanted to have lunch with him at least twice for the week and though Dom didn't care for it he indulged her. She had given up a lot for him. Their relationship was tumultuous at but after five years of being on and off again he had fallen in love with her.

He parked clumsily and rushed to the door.

Elena opened the door before he had a chance to swing it open himself. She stood beautiful as ever trying her best to be annoyed but he saw her cracking as each second rolled by.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked still trying to look annoyed.

He crashed his lips to hers before a verbal greeting could get out. He loved the woman to death.

"Hello."

"Don't hello me. You're late." She scolded following him to the kitchen.

"That's on me for being a good person. Saw a broken down car on the side of the road I helped out a bit."

"Say no more." She followed him into the kitchen where his father and Mia were seated at the table.

"Look who decided to show up." Mia said.

"Car trouble."

"Who's?"

"Long story. " He dismissed it as Letty's smile filled his head. "Can we eat?"

"We were waiting on you Dom." Elena brushed her fingers over his head as she took her seat next to him.

The way Dom saw it Elena was already a Toretto. She and his father had gotten off to a rocky start Tony had the opinion that Elena and Dom were wrong for each other but Dom could tell his father had genuinely liked having her around lately.

They met through Mia, became fast friends so it wasn't long before she was coming by the house not to see Mia but him.

"How's the planning going Elena?"Tony asked.

"It's crazy but I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy it Candace has been a big help, I don't really have to do all the heavy lifting. And thank God for Mia the voice of reason or I would have gone bridezilla on someone long ago."

Mia laughed. It was one of the things Dom loved about her. She was Mia's best friend.

"Everything is on track. She has nothing to worry about."

Tony nodded taking another bite of his gyro."

"What time's the flight tomorrow?"

"Midday. I'm so excited. A whole week in New York with my girls and as many wedding boutiques as I want. I can't wait for you to see me in my dress."

"Don't worry. He'll marry you even if you wore a garbage bag." Mia said.

"He had better."

Dom nodded slowly. It was true. Contrary to popular belief getting married was always something he wanted to do. Tony had planted the seed long ago about having a family of his own and how good it would feel. Dom had wanted it and Elena had waited.

* * *

Letty and Hector let themselves in late that evening.

"Look who's home." Hector said introducing Letty as she followed him into the big family kitchen. Letty got bounced around from family member to family member until she didn't know who she was hugging any more. Her parents were the first to get their hands on her. Next was Leon and his wife Camille. She could only assume the small hands that wrapped around her were the hands of her ten year old cousin and her mother's sister Lorena.

She had considered in that moment never ever leaving again.

When they had satisfied their hug and kiss quota she slipped onto the kitchen counter to accept her scolding responsibly. Her mother started.

"Two years Leticia. I was five minutes away from sending your father and your brother to drag you home." Lena said pointing the knife she had been using to chop at Letty.

"It won't happen again mami. I promise."

"Damn right it won't." Leon said pointedly. Just two years apart the siblings had grown up close. Leon taught Letty everything she knew and naturally the student had become the master.

She didn't fully understand why he chose to retire so early but Camille and her green eyes must have been pretty persuasive.

Letty didn't get it. Nothing and no one would make her give up the freedom and life she had been leading. If she had her way she'd spend the rest of her life the same way.

* * *

She took the glass of juice her aunt had handed her and brought it to her lips. Leon, Hector and her father were huddled near the glass doors that led to the porch while the women were busy chopping, stirring and tasting.

"Are you still single mija?"

"Leave the child alone." Her aunt defended her. Camille laughed sending her a sympathetic look.

"Yes Ma. Still single and still twenty-three, relax would you."

"That's not what I was suggesting Cat. I just don't like you pulling all these jobs by yourself."

"I don't do anything dangerous without Leon. Since he left I haven't been doing anything high risk if it makes you feel better. Besides I love working alone."

"I don't believe a word of it."

Lena had every right to because it was bullshit. There was no thrill in low risk jobs.

"What do you want me to say Ma?

Leon wrapped his arms around Letty's shoulder and steered her away from the family kitchen unto the patio before Lena could finish.

They sat down across from each other on the patio furniture.

"I missed you Cat."

"I know. Me too."

"So tell me?"

"Everything's going as planned. The painting is supposed to reach this week. It'll be in the warehouse for exactly one week before it's put on display. I think I can snag it from the warehouse."

"You know the risks with hitting up warehouses."

"I know warehouses have higher security. I need a tech guy you know anybody?"

"I know a few people but what were you going to do if I didn't?"

"Bat my eyelashes and make a new friend. He's the head of security for the warehouse. But I figured you'd come through."

"Are you being careful?"

"You know I am or I would have been caught by now. You taught me well remember."

"Yeah but I was the voice of reason. You're too compulsive Letty. Slow it down for me please."

"Leon I'll be fine. It's a low risk job and you know it."

"I'm not talking about the job you adrenaline junkie."

"Not this again. I'm twenty-three Le. Let me live my life. I'm not ready to playhouse yet."

He chuckled. "Of course not. I'm not ready for you to either. I just want you to be careful."

"I will." She fussed.

Figuring she had enough Leon's tone softened.

"Speaking of playing house. Camille, she's pregnant."

"Are you serious? Congrats Le."

"You're going to be an aunt. I'd like it if you stuck around for that."

"I promise to be here for the birth but I don't know about long term."

"Well nine months is enough time for me to convince you to stay."

"We'll see."

* * *

Dom drove Elena home and helped her finish pack. Elena lived alone but not for much longer. They had renovated her mother's old house and were going to move in after the wedding.

She knelt on a suit case while he zipped.

"While I'm gone I'm going to need you to keep an eye on things at Hector's."

"You mean make sure the orchids are white and not off white?" Dom said laughing. The only thing he had a say over was the food. Everything else was dictated by his fiancé.

"Dom I'm serious. I don't want things to fall apart while I'm gone. Could you stop by at least once a day?"

"Anything you want." He sat on her bed and brought her with him on his lap.

"Don't get any ideas." She said pulling his head away from her neck. "Not until our wedding night."

He groaned. "You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Shut up." She rolled off him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "It's going to be all the more amazing on our wedding night."

"It's been almost a month and I think I'm getting dementia."

She laughed until her sides hurt. "You poor thing. Don't worry, I'll make it worth it."

He looked back at her shuffling up her bed.

"You should go I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be gone for a week."

"Yeah but when was the last time we spent that much time so far away from each other?"

"You have a point." She pecked his lips. "I'll call you before I board in the morning."

As he left her house he kept reminding himself that he was doing the right thing marrying Elena.

* * *

Dom had barely pulled into the driveway before Roman and Vince pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

"Come on we're going out." Vince said opening his door.

It had been almost a month of impromptu pre-bachelor parties. His friends weren't taking well to their best wing man getting hitched.

"Where are we going?"

"Barney's. Hopefully to stir up trouble."

* * *

Letty couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a proper dinner. It was even better with her family around. It was constant chatter until everyone had cleared their plates.

"We should go out." Hector said reading a text on his phone. "Some friends of mine are going to Barney's. Any takers?"

Letty lit up at the mention of his friends. The odds that Dom would be there was slim but she didn't have anything to lose.

"I'm in." She ignored Lena's look that screamed why she had to go run around with the boys. What else was new.

"Yeah let's go." Leon seconded.

"We'll stay out of trouble." Letty said to her mother as they left.

* * *

Barney's was a favourite because of the cosy atmosphere. Dom frequented it so the bartender waved at them when they came through. They sat at the bar starting off with beers and one shot each other. Dom had finished his first beer when a woman squealing caught his attention. He squinted in the smoky bar behind him. It was Hector and his cousins. He recognized Leon and on his back was Letty. The owner of the doe eyes he couldn't get out of his head. She squealed again as Leon threatened to drop her again. Their eyes met and she sent him a small smile. It was so dark Dom couldn't be sure if he had seen right and if he did was it directed it at him. Luckily Vince didn't give him enough time to think about it ordering another round of shots.

Roman waved Hector over. Hector slapped Dom on his back. "You talk to Cat yet about what we talked about?"

Dom shook his head.

"Make up your mind at least?"

Dom looked back at her. Leon set her on her feet but she was still smiling, God she was beautiful. Maybe he had made up his mind.

"Get me a Corona." He heard her tell Leon as he stood and approached her. He nodded toward a small table a few feet from the others.

"You're the driver Hector was talking about right?"

"Yup. Lucky guess?"

Her eyes were bright as she smiled softly.

"No. I can just tell. Are you in?"

Dom knew what he was getting himself into. There was no confusion about that. And while he understood it was potentially dangerous, the job and signing up to spend time with a woman he was attracted to. Sitting across from her, there didn't seem to be any choice.

"Yeah, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing :) As promised updates every Friday. **

* * *

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Three- Business as Usual**

Letty knew they would be okay when she woke to Dom's kisses. She hummed contently, eyes still closed as she focused on nothing but the feel of his lips on her neck. Her mouth fell open releasing a throaty gasps as he sucked on her pulse point. Her brain fogged up, she didn't know how much time had passed before she was arching her body into his while he ravaged every piece of skin he could get his hands on. Taking her earlobe into his mouth and biting gently was the final straw. Her body arched off the couch completely and her eyes flew open as she moaned loudly. She heard him chuckle lowly when she came down from her high.

When she looked up at him he smiled down at her. "Good morning."

"Morning." She smiled back her eyes falling to his lips a few inches from her own.

"Is there something you want Ortiz?" He said playfully with his signature smirk that had her heart hammering in her chest.

She shook her head playing coy. He challenged her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No? Are you sure?" He teased running a single finger over her cleavage.

She bit her lip wondering if to play his game or not. Their sex life was always an adventure. Sometimes it'd be passionate and sensual and she swore he was trying to write his name on her bones. Other days it was wild and feral when they blurred the lines between pleasure and pain.

Her hand had already made up her mind for her and clenched at his strong chest scratching lightly through his white vest. Dom was the only man she never had to correct in the bedroom. He had somehow known what she liked right off the bat.

He nuzzled her neck gently, her pores expanded and her mouth parting slightly.

"I want…" She mumbled against his lips before he crashed them to hers. He gripped her hip and ground himself against her until there was no space left. Letty lost it thrashing around on the couch and locking him between her legs to increase friction.

* * *

Dom was sure that he would be sixty and still have the insatiable appetite he had for Letty. His feelings for her were reflected in their sex life. Just as hard as he tried to tend to her needs she tried equally as hard to tend to his.

With her moaning under him the only thoughts he entertained were how to please to her.

She gripped him tighter between her legs unravelling the little restraint he had left. He bit down on her neck and she moaned in response.

"Now Dom." She pleaded and he only aimed to please.

He yanked her off the couch and backed her up to their bedroom door. His intent was to get her to the bed but his vixen had other ideas. She got to her knees ,pulled his boxers down and took his hard length into her mouth. She melted his spine and rendered him speechless. He gripped the wall behind her until his knuckles were white to keep from bucking into her mouth to hard.

From base to tip she drove him to the edge but didn't finish leaving him just crazy enough that he'd bend to her will.

The second she stood he crushed her to the wall ready to tear her cotton shorts off. They fell down to her ankle a moment before he tore her lace panties off. He filled her completely until she was standing on the tips of her toes.

"I'm not made of glass baby."

Dom knew she meant it was no time to be languid and gentle. He hiked up her thighs until they were around his waist and thrust hard. Their position gave him all the leverage he needed and he continued his fast paste keeping in time with her moans and screams of pleasure.

* * *

"As much as I would love to spend the day with you exhausting my body we need to do reckon. I have a job lined up, we can't waste time. I want to go out with a bang."

Dom seemed to ignore every word that came out of her mouth and gently pulled her to him by the end of her towel until her back was pressed against his chest. Letty stifled a groan but she knew he heard it anyway. She was already sensitive from their shower tryst so it didn't take much to get her ready again. His hands slipped up her wet thigh to her even wetter folds and all protests were lost on her lips

"Dom I-

"I heard you." He said kissing her neck. "And we will. In about a half hour."

He slipped two digits inside her folds and watched from behind as she met his fingers thrust.

Letty was meticulous with birth control because with Dom sex was spontaneous and frequent. She knew he had hoped that overtime he would have changed her mind about children. It was definitely a deal breaker but he had not left her yet and sometimes she thought it was only a matter of time before he did.

* * *

Midday met Dom and Letty on a park bench across from a dining hall eating churros.

"Why are we here anyway if we're walking through the fronts doors?" He asked slightly annoyed. There were things he'd rather be doing,her for instance.

"I don't know. Plan B and C I guess. In case we have to make a hurried getaway. I spot four exits from here."

He watched her lick sugar from the side of her lips and shook his head.

"You little junkie, you can't help yourself can you?" He laughed. "This isn't about plan b and c this about you being smug."

"It's my last job." She said sadly. "Cut me some slack."

"Are you really going to be able to give it all up. This life?"

There had been a lot of 'last jobs' over the last few years but Letty was always pulled back in and he could never move on without her before but he had finally had enough. He wanted a normal life with Letty. A life he would have had had he married Elena but he gave it up because his feelings for Letty were incomparable to his feelings for his ex-fiancé

"It's what you want right?" She asked squeezing his thigh.

"Yeah. It's what I want."

"Then I can give it up."

He grinned and leaned down kissing her firmly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"When is this going down then?" He asked.

"Right. Saturday night. Nancy and Clarence Knowles are hosting a gala to show off their newest toy an Aztec bust." She pulled out a folded paper from her back pocket and showed him the picture of the clay figure."

"Rich people spend their money on the dumbest things."

"Well this dumb thing is half a million dollars."

"And we're going to steal it?"

"That's the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Four- Hot &amp; Cold**

"Let Candace know that if one thing goes wrong I'll shoot her in the ass with my service weapon."

"Nothing is going to go wrong El. Have a good time."

"I will. I'll call you as soon as we settle in at the hotel. I love you Dom."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

When he hung up with Elena he drove straight to Hector's. Like he expected Candace, their wedding planner, was barking orders at men carrying in gallons of white table cloth.

He got out of his car and she straightened up when she saw him.

"Is anything the matter Mr. Toretto?"

"Nothing and I told you to call me Dom."

"I prefer Mr. Toretto. Did you need something?"

"Not really, just checking in on things. Fiancé's a little anxious going away for a few days."

"Well you can reassure your future Mrs. that everything is on schedule. Do you want to see for yourself?"

"Uh, no." He couldn't get out of their fast enough. "I'll get out of your hair. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Will do. Have a good one." She returned to maiming her staff as he ducked out.

He couldn't help himself and passed through the side gate that led to the pool house. The previous night's events had stirred in his head all night. He had gotten to know Letty a little better and the parts of her she had offered last night he liked more than he should have. She was really down to earth, a gear head and crazy football fan. She was everything he liked in friends only she looked nothing like the friends he had. Logic insisted that he shouldn't be looking for any 'new' friends weeks before his wedding but if he listened to logic he wouldn't be hoping to see her again.

As luck would have it she was sitting at the edge of the pool looking like she just stepped off a page of sports illustrated in a yellow bikini. Her feet dangled in the water and her eyes were boring into the door of the pool house. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear him approach.

* * *

She was supposed to be having breakfast at the family home but the early morning had her longing for some alone time. The events of the previous night still replayed in her head vividly. Maybe she was losing her touch because she had literally thrown herself at Dom and he paid her no mind.

Never having trouble getting what she wanted with the opposite sex it had stopped her in her tracks. Was he gay? She was flirting her face off but he remained nonchalant. By the end of the night she was sure he was avoiding her. There was a slim chance she would see him before the job. The job really was going to be easy. She only needed him to keep a fast car running and his feet hovering above the pedal for an hour tops. They probably wouldn't cross paths before or after.

"Must be an interesting wall."

She jumped out of her skin at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts.

She looked up in time to see him smirk. She could barely contain herself. Even after the train wreck last night he was still back for more.

"Hey." She smiled when he sat down next to her.

"Hey." His smiled matched hers.

"So…did you need something or-"

* * *

"I was running some errands for a friend, was in the neighbour hood so I stopped by."

It was half true.

"I'm glad you did."

Dom tried not to look too pleased. What was he doing?

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I was supposed to go for breakfast at home but I had a lot on my mind this morning."

"The job?"

"Not really. I never worry about work."

"Work? You talk about it like it's a nine to five or something."

"For me it is. I didn't think you would protests. We're the same aren't we?"

"We're not. I'm trying to get out."

"Then why'd you take the job?"

"I'm still not sure." He said truthfully. He still didn't understand why he was so enamoured with spending time around her.

"Everybody's getting out of the game. Am I missing something?"

"Maybe we're the delusional ones." He said laughing.

She laughed. "Maybe."

"Honestly I don't think I'd have given it up if it wasn't for-" Elena, his fiancé who would flip out if she could see him.

"Wasn't for?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

He watched her shrug and tie her hair in a high ponytail. Exposing more skin that he could possibly touch made him adjust himself.

"Coming in?" She asked lowering herself into the water.

"No, I have to head to work in a bit."

She pouted. "Dom has anyone ever told you you're strange one."

"Strange how?"

She shrugged. "Just strange. Hot and cold, I can't seem to figure you out."

He seemed to miss all her advances last night so she decided on a different approach.

"Considering we're strangers…"

"Then let's not be strangers." She said with a mischievous smile.

She waited for a rebuttal but none came. Playing coy he scratched the back of his neck with a hesitant smile. The silence soon got uncomfortable and Letty was just about to choke on her own embarrassment.

* * *

"Fine help me out." She outstretched her hands but Dom only stared at it. He was still trying to gathering his thoughts. If he wasn't misunderstanding Letty definitely wanted. Then would have been a good time to casually mention he was far from single.

"You're not going to pull me in are you?"

"Please, a petite thing like me I'd probably have more luck trying to push a mountain."

He laughed at her feigning innocence but reached for her hand anyway. With a hard yank to she had pulled him into the pool erupting in laughter.

"What was that for?" He whined wiping his eyes.

"For underestimating a woman's strength." She said between fits of laughter. It was so infectious he had to laugh along.

* * *

Letty swam closer to him wrapping her legs around his waist from behind and resting her chin on top his head. There he went with his hot and cold again. He didn't shrug her off instead he relaxed under her touch.

"Gotcha now." She said lowly into his ear.

"Guess so." He sounded uninterested so she unwrapped her legs from his waist and turned around to face him.

"Admit it. There are worse places to be right now."

Her eyes stared right into him and pulled him toward her. That same force seemed to pushing his lips closer to hers.

"I think I'm gonna go." He whispered inches from her lips.

He took slow steps because of the water weighing down his jeans.

"When can I get my car back?" She asked once he was out of the pool.

"You can stop by later today."

"How do you expect me to get there?"

"I'll come get you."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

It was Letty's way of saying that it wasn't over. Anyone who made her heart feel like it was about to leap out of her chest was worth pursuing. Whatever it almost was felt amazing.

* * *

When Dom got to work in only his boxers carrying his soaked jeans in his hands Vince followed him into the office expecting an explanation.

"Should I be concerned or jealous about the morning you just had?"

Dom growled punched the desk as hard as he could.

"What's going on?"

"There's a girl." Dom grunted but he was relieved he said the words out loud. He was entertaining things a soon to be married man shouldn't be entertaining.

"A girl? And this girl isn't Elena?" Vince said scratching his jaw expression unreadable.

Dom nodded. Vince sat down in front of the old desk letting a few moments of silence pass.

"What the hell man? Two days ago Elena was the love of your life."

"Two days ago I hadn't met her yet. I can't get her out of my mind. This girl…I don't know anything about her man but when I'm with her it's like I could easily give up everything I have with Elena for her. It's fucking insane."

"Whoa whoa, slow down. You're not giving up shit. You know I'm not Elena's biggest fan but you would never forgive me if I don't talk you down. You love Elena Dom. You're giving up a lot for her because she's the one who stuck around, when you were broke, rich, angry…sad. You're just getting cold feet and this girl is just a symptom. Nothing more."

"Damn, your right. You have to be."

"Exactly. Let's get to work."

Dom made up his mind then he wasn't going to think about Letty. Or at least he was going to try not to think about her. He and Vince left the office, Leon almost ran them over.

"Where's the fire?"

"Gonna stop by Harry's. That car you had me pick up needs new clutch cables."

Letty was right. That small detail had him liking her all the more. Not many women outsmarted him over the hood of a car. It just might have been the sexiest thing ever.

* * *

Letty rubbed Camille's back as she emptied the contents of her stomach unto the lawn. They had spent the late morning on lawn chairs snacking and staying cool with glasses of lemonade. Camille had intended to make it to the bathroom inside but her nausea had other ideas.

"Sorry." She apologized reaching for the water Lena brought her.

"I should be saying that to you. Pregnancy does not look fun."

"It's fine. Your niece or nephew doesn't like cheese and crackers any more it seems. You just caught me on a bad day it's usually not this bad. Don't let a little vomit change your mind about kids."

"It didn't. I never wanted children."

"Not even when you were kid?"

Letty shook her head. "I was too busy trying to fit myself into the neighbour's doggy door."

Camille laughed. "It's like you're not related to Leon on some days. One day you'll meet someone that changes your mind."

"I wish..."

"Please. You might want to spare Leon the details about your love life but I'm not him. I don't believe for a second that you went two years single."

"Well I'm not saying I haven't slept with anyone in two years, obviously.

"Not one? How high are your standards?"

"Well there is someone but I don't think he's into me. Sometimes they just aren't."

Camille scoffed. "Maybe for us regular people but not you and your gorgeous self,"

"If he was as shallow as you I'd be busy right now." They laughed but Letty felt like screaming on the inside.

Their laughter drew Leon to the porch. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They sung in unison.

* * *

She noticed the change immediately when he greeted her without a sore smile at the garage. When four pm rolled around with no sign of him she had Hector drop her off at the garage. She wasn't even upset, he was probably busy and forgot.

At least she thought so before he gave her the cold shoulder the moment she walked into the garage.

Hot and Cold.

* * *

Vince and Dom were waist deep in a conversation about the latest freak of the week he had been seeing when Roman interrupted them.

"There's someone here to see you and she's smokin' hot."

"Shit." He muttered catching a glimpse of her dark hair from behind.

Dom met her fiddling with a wrench.

"I got held up, sorry. I was going to drive it to you tomorrow."

"Nah it's cool. I missed my baby to wait any longer."

Dom saw Vince approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Dom you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Vince this is Letty."

"How do you know Dom Letty?"

"We just met actually." Letty said smiling.

"Did you now?" He said knowingly putting two and two together.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." He left them alone sending a warning gaze Dom's way.

"Is she in running shape?"

"Yeah, replaced the clutch cables."

"I was right? I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, you were right." He chuckled.

"Mmm. I love it. How much do I owe?"

"Nothing, it's on me. I will settle for dinner though. Drive behind me?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

He left Vince in charge and treated her to Chinese take out. In the parking lot of the restaurant on the hood of his car after she had finished her sweet and sour chicken Dom called her name like a parent with bad news.

"What's up?"

"Unless I'm mistaken… there's something between us and I-"

"You're not mistaken."

"You seem like cool person Letty but I'd like it if we remain professional. Get the job done and leave it at that."

The words spilled out easier than 'I'm getting married'. She didn't do a thing to hide the disappointment from her face. He waited for any kind of reaction but she just nodded solemnly.

"It's cool Dom. I've been rejected before." She smiled sadly.

"I find that hard to believe."

"You can't flirt and reject me in one night Toretto." She threw a fortune cookie at his head.

He laughed. She was the coolest woman he had ever met.

"That was not flirting. If I was flirting you'd definitely know."

"Hold that smart remark." He said reaching for his vibrating phone.

"Elena?" He said stepping away from the parked car.

"Who else silly. I'm about to go out to dinner with the girls. What are you doing?"

"Grabbing a bite to eat." His eyes wandered to Letty contently breaking open a fortune cookie. He must have lost his train of thought and started memorizing her perfect face because the next time he registered Elena's voice she was agitated.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry what?"

"Is everything okay Dom?"

His eyes never left Letty, she met his gaze and smiled softly. He smiled back.

"Yeah, everything is fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:So sorry I skipped an update last week but I was ill, the chickv virus of all things. I had joint pain especially in my fingers so I literally couldn't write. Those furious 7 trailers are the only things keeping me writing. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter five- Friends **

Letty took a red dress off the rack in the boutique. Gisele trailed behind her picking up a few pieces that interested her as well. The formidable thieves had met while clashing on the job. They had kept in contact to make sure they were no longer going after the same jobs and eventually became friends. Their progressive friendship had rubbed off on the men in their lives as well.

Once inside the large dressing room Gisele broke the comfortable silence popping the bottle of champagne on the small table.

"Well out with it. You don't just call us out from Berlin unless it's something big."

"You're right." Letty said stripping down to her lace underwear to try on one of the dresses. "Dom and I are getting out of the game."

"Shut the fuck up are you serious?" She set her glass down and looked at Letty's reflection in the mirror to make sure she was serious. She had gotten the red dress on and was looking at herself from all angles when she caught Gisele watching her.

"There's more." She said sitting on the plush couch in her designer dress next to Gisele.

"You're scaring me."

Letty laughed. "Nothing bad G. I wanted to give you this." She dug in her bag for a little black book and passed it to Gisele.

"Shit you're giving it to me?"

"You're my only friend and it's not like I'm gonna need it again. Take care of it. This is all the contacts you'll ever need."

"All you're buyers are in here too?"

"Every last one."

"This is real, you're really done?"

Letty nodded solemnly the thought still felt foreign to her.

"One last job then we're out for good."

"I thought you had a few good years left."

"I do but Dom's ready. He's not bluffing and I don't want to lose him. I'd follow him anywhere."

"I know but I always thought Han I would cave in before you did Letty. What am I going to do without my bad bitch?"

Letty laughed shaking her head. "We'll stay in touch. I promise this isn't goodbye, just see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, that's up to Dom really just don't change your number."

"I won't." They hugged briefly. Letty stood and went back to the rack with the rest of the dresses she had chosen.

"Enough with the sappiness help me choose a dress. I have a gala to attend."

* * *

"I don't believe it?" Han said over his beer bottle. When they had heard their women say shopping they had found the nearest bar to wait it out.

"Really. One more job but that's it. We don't exactly want for anything any more."

"Yeah but money isn't why you do it, well it isn't that simple for Letty."

"Letty's on board this time."

"That adrenaline junkie must really love you. Remember when she promised not to give it up for anybody. So you're the exception huh."

"I guess I am."

"You going back to L.A?"

Dom scratched his head. He had thought about it every day since he had fled with Letty but it had never seemed possible.

He also knew that the only way for him and Letty to truly move on was to go back home and make things right. Only if there was any mess too big to clean up it was leaving your fiancé for another woman. Leaving town with that said woman, and cutting off contact with your family.

"I never told you how we left L.A did I?"

"For work?"

"No, not really. I left for Letty…or with her I guess. I was getting married to a cop. A good woman ready for the whole family thing…kids and all."

"You're shitting me. You? What happened?"

"Letty happened man. It was a mind fuck. She's Elena's opposite constantly telling me and showing me she doesn't want to settle down, doesn't plan on having kids and she wants to be a notorious thief for the rest of her life."

"Letty has more game than I thought." Han joked.

Dom laughed ordering a shot. The trip down memory lane caused some anxiety he hadn't felt since him and Letty's annual fight.

"I couldn't help but fall for her. I'm terrified the day will come when she realizes just how much control she has over me."

"That sounds terrifying but I also feel like I'm missing out on something amazing. Gisele and Letty, they're cut from the same cloth."

"I know. G's really the only person who can keep up with Letty."

"So is this the last time we'll be seeing each other?"

"Not if Gisele and Letty have anything to do with it. It's goodbye for now. Be careful out there man take care of your girl."

"It's you I should be telling that. You're taking Letty out of her element and going to attempt to domesticate her. I'm actually interested to see how it turns out."

"Me too." Dom said coolly taking a swig of his beer. He swallowed so hard his throat began to hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter six- Not Touching**

Dom's rejection stung the morning after she was actually rejected. Letty had a feelings she would feel like crap for much longer. He was the first man she had real feelings for in a while.

That morning laying on the air mattress she thought about how Dom looked at her and how it contradicted everything he said. She wasn't going to fight her feelings for him any more; it was obvious that there definitely were feelings. She would wait for him to come to her. Assuming he felt like she did, he couldn't stay away for too long.

A rapping on the door drew her out of her reverie. She slipped on discarded boxers and went for the door. It took her a moment too long to recognize her childhood friend.

"Jesse?" She screamed before being engulfed in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hector told me you rolled back into town. I had to stop by." He said setting her on her feet.

Letty babysat Jesse when she was a teenager and ow he was almost her height. She hadn't seen him the last time she was in L.A.

"I thought you ran away from home where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Out and about is all you need to know. Can I bribe you with breakfast?" He said giving Letty the bag of breakfast treats holding the tray with coffee for himself.

"Give me a minute but this interrogation is in no way over."

A second later she was tearing the night shirt over her head.

"Geez Cat a warning would have been nice. It's like seeing my sister strip." He said turning around and giving her privacy.

"How is your sister by the way?"

"Married with kids."

"That sounds like a nightmare."

He laughed turning around a minute later to find her in her bikini and shorts.

"Let's take some sun by the pool and you can tell me why you dropped off the grid?"

* * *

Dom was at Hector's the next morning without fail. Elena wanted pictures because she apparently couldn't trust him. White and apple white were the same damn colors to him but Elena and Mia would have his head if they heard him say so.

He met with Candace that morning and took all the pictures requested. Things were moving faster than he thought. It dawned on him just how close it was to the wedding. With the confusion that was Letty he didn't have time to bask in his last days as a bachelor. Things were good. He felt good, his fiancé was happy and his friends were taking him out on another pre bachelor party.

He was going straight to the garage when he heard laughing coming from beyond the side gate that led to the pool house. Alarmingly he recognized that it wasn't Letty's laughter but a man's.

Staying invisible behind the gate he watched the two interact at the side of the pool like they had done just yesterday. She was folding pancakes into her mouth and he was laughing at something he couldn't hear. His stomach clenched up and his mouth went dry. It felt a lot like jealously, anger simmered just below the surface. Knowing he didn't have any right to feel that way he stomped away resisting the urge to punch the next thing he saw.

* * *

"So you really are carrying on the family business?" Jesse asked

Letty shrugged. "You could say that. You? Still want to be Spiderman?"

"You know it." She laughed so hard she almost fell into the pool.

"By night of course but by day I'm a badass gear head. I'm just looking for a job. I have my eye on a garage."

"Nice, which one?"

"DTs."

Almost choking on the pancake in her mouth Letty spat it out and dodged Jesse's gaze. The sting of rejection again, it hit her like a rubber band sling shot.

"Easy there Cat. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. It's a good garage and they'll be lucky to have you."

"Based on skill I'm as good as in."

"I'm happy for you Jesse."

"So you're sticking around?"

She shrugged a little annoyed. If she had a nickel for every time someone asked her that. She had missed her family for sure but it wasn't anything new for young adults to leave home and start news lives. She had left home a few months after she turned eighteen.

"I haven't thought much about it. Leon wants me to stay at least until his kid is born. I don't have a problem with that but there's not much keeping me here beyond that. Nothing is wrong with L.A I just get bored fast I don't want this life, the American dream can kiss my ass."

"A fine ass it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Cat we just miss you that's it. We all know how you hate being bored."

"Jess-"

"Don't Jess me."

Wheels were already turning in her head. It wasn't that bad of an idea. And if she had more time she could get to know Dom better. There was hope yet.

"You know what Jesse, I'll think about it."

"Cheers to that then." He knocked his paper coffee cup against hers.

* * *

Dom had gone from one car to the next since he arrived at the garage that morning. He didn't want to have any idle time. Idle time that would most likely be spent thinking about Letty and that guy. He had a problem with Elena and her partner Hobbs but he never to the point here he thought the veins in his neck would pop. His feelings for Letty were stronger than he thought, he dropped the wrench in his hands afraid he'd lurch it at something or someone.

Vince had taken notice and smartly didn't say a word to him. Nothing he said could have remedied the situation anyway. He was having feelings he wasn't supposed to. Entertaining thoughts he shouldn't have. If he could stop he would but she was a growing infection only he wanted to succumb to whatever was tugging him to her.

He was becoming everything his father taught him not to be. If anything happened between him and Letty he couldn't imagine what his father would say. Tony had stressed again and again what was expected of a soon to be married man.

_Catcalls got his reaction and he looked up to see Mia flipping Vince off. Vince laughed until Dom glared at him shutting him up. _

"_What's up?"_

"_Pops sent me to come get you."_

"_About what? I'm working."_

"_He wouldn't tell me he wanted to talk to the both of us. Vince do Dom a solid and hold the forte for a bit."_

"_You got it Princess." _

"_Fuck off okay. It's too early in the day."_

"_Watch your mouth." Dom chuckled following Mia out. _

* * *

_Tony's silence unnerved his children. They were on the front steps blankly staring at neighborhood._

"_Are you dying or something pops?" Dom asked finally. _

"_Not yet." He answered laughing. "But I have been thinking for a while now. Mia is about to graduate college. Dom's getting married about to start a family of his own."_

"_Where are you going with this pops?"_

"_I've been thinking about going back to Italy. I told you we have a small property in Puglia."_

"_You're really serious about this." Mia said. _

"_I could go for a year or two see if it takes. If not I'll just come home. You can come visit any time you want obviously."_

"_Won't you miss us?"_

"_Of course I will Mia but you're starting new lives. I hardly see you guys now anyway. We have family there so I won't be alone."_

"_Aunts and Uncles who we've never met." Dom said. _

"_I've kept in touch with them. Think it over; I won't go a place if you don't want me too."_

"_Of course we want you to go." Mia nodded silently agreeing. _

"_Haven't seen you this excited in a while." Dom said. His father was right about them already having lives. He was usually working, with Elena or with his friends. Mia was about to graduate with a dentistry degree and had already gotten an internship. Dom would miss his father but he wouldn't hold him back. "Italy huh?"_

"_That's the plan."_

"When will you go?"

"_After the wedding obviously and Mia's graduation. Maybe at the end of the year so I have enough time to get my affairs in order. So you two are okay with this?"_

"_It's a shocker but I'm fine with it. Mia?"_

"_Same here." She smiled and kissed his cheek as she went inside. Dom and his father had always been close, Tony was the man Dom wanted to become when he was that age. He lived by a code and was all about family. _

"_Dominic I'm gonna ask you this once and I just want a yes or no answer."_

_Dom's throat closed up, he always dreaded when his father used his whole name. _

"_I'm getting a feeling I'm not gonna like this."_

"_You and Elena, are you sure?"_

_His question surprised Dom, he thought his father had liked Elena now. _

"_I'm sure pops not this again."_

"_This isn't about Elena son. She's a descent girl. This is about you, there aren't any take backs Dom. You asked this girl to be your wife. You're making a commitment for life. I never thought the day would when you wanted to settle down."_

"_Well I did and I know how serious it is. I've given this a lot of thought. I think I'm ready to have a family of my own and Elena is as good as they come. I'm sure."_

He was sure, that day. Now, not so much. There was a point in his and Elena's relationship where he had failed to take interest in other women. It was one of the reasons Dom thought Elena was it for him. When he met Letty it was like he had never lived before and she was the real high. She was all wrong for him but that didn't stop him for cursing at the thought of her suddenly being with someone else. The longer he was away from Elena the stronger Letty's hold on him became. All these raging feelings had spanned after knowing her for a just a few days.

* * *

Letty went with Hector to his friend's house knowing that Dom would most likely be there. She wasn't looking for trouble just a good time and Jesse went with her so she wasn't that worried about being alone with him.

When they arrived Dom was already there but he and Vince were talking and he barely spared her a glance. It hurt like a bitch but she pretended to be as nonchalant as him.

She was introduced to Roman and Tej in Roman's backyard. She understood early on that backyard barbques were a big deal. Each of the friends took turns hosting and what they called a small gathering was actually a party.

A wicked twist of fate had Dom and Letty sitting opposite each other. He tried to avoid eye contact with her and she made it damn near impossible for him to.

"Hector you son of a bitch where have you been hiding Letty all this time?"

"I'm out of your league Roman." Letty said laughing. She got along great with his friends; it was like Dom was the only one against them.

* * *

Dom was jaded when Letty stalked into the yard behind Hector bickering with the same guy he had fantasized about killing all day. He was naïve to think he could have enjoyed a blissful night of getting drunk without Letty seeping into his head. The time with his friends was a no wedding time but Letty ironically reminded him of his impending marriage.

He silently observed Letty and her friend and realized that there was nothing between them. He felt the relief all the way down to his pinky toe. He knew what intimacy looked like and that was not it. There was playfulness to their relationship very different from the smouldering heat that was theirs.

His eyes followed her as Roman gave her directions to the bathroom. Naturally he excused himself moments later and followed her into the house. He wasn't sure what for. He wasn't sure about anything when it came to Letty. What he really wanted to do stopped him in the hall outside the bathroom. He stood still instinct pulling him toward her, logic wanting him to run for the hills.

His indecision stalled him until it was too late and the bathroom door swung open. He spun around but wasn't nearly as fast as he thought.

"Dom?" It was as if she had whispered his name into his ear he would be a happy if he could hear her say his name until it wore out.

* * *

Letty waited for him to turn and face her. It felt like he was playing a game with her but she didn't know the rules. Why would he say one thing but continue to pull stunts like follow her to the bathroom.

When he finally did she could tell he had wanted to say something but his lips stayed tightly shut.

"What do you want from me exactly?" She asked desperately.

He grabbed her shoulders and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her but he walked away just as fast.

"Tell the guys I left." She heard him mumble.

She watched him walk away all anger leaving her.

It was late and a stretch that she'd be awake but he went anyway. He had to tell her he was married or he would end up betraying his wife. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

He let himself through the side gate quietly. She was sitting next to the pool like always. She was dressed in a baggy sweater and pyjamas pants but still fucking beautiful. He watched her make rings in the water. She stole his breath when tucked strands of her dark hair behind her ear when the wind made the unruly curls tickle her face.

She was surprised to see him but not alarmed like he thought she would be. He even freaked himself out earlier at Roman's barbeque.

She smiled at him softly his plans had changed just as fast. He couldn't tell her, not if it would mean she would never look at him like that again.

"Can I hang out for a while?"

* * *

She nodded not trusting her words. He was so strange but she liked it. He sat next to her close enough to touch but not touching. Silence washed over them and they listened to things far away. Letty felt like everything was how it was supposed to be when she was around Dom. She couldn't help but look at him.

"Why are you fighting this?" She asked quietly. He looked over at her, the answer easy but the hardest thing he'd ever have to say.

"Because I have too."

She didn't understand it but she believed him. For the first time she didn't want to know why he was holding back. It hadn't occurred to her that she might not like it before then.

"Okay." It was last word spoken for the night. Just being near him was enough for the night so they sat in silence, not touching.

* * *

**A/N: Letty finds out next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Happy Friday. **

* * *

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter seven- Bittersweet**

Letty was making her and Dom club sandwiches for lunch when he came through the front door. He was gone when she woke up but it wasn't uncommon.

"You were up early this morning." Letty said as she watched him kick off his shoes and make his way to her behind the kitchen counter.

"Went to check something out." He said snaking his arms around her waist kissing her temple.

"Where'd you go?"

"To see Stasiak I needed his help with something."

Stasiak was a dirty agent with the FBI who they kept on their payroll. He kept them informed about the investigations the bureau launched into their notorious crimes. He would inform them if things got too hot.

"Your family?" She asked shrugging him off and taking the sandwiches to the coffee table.

"Yeah." He grabbed two sodas from the fridge and followed her to the living room. "My dad's still in Italy and Mia's still in L.A where I left her. I send them money you know."

"I know." She said waiting for him to sit so she could cuddle to his side.

"I wish there was something I could send my family but they already have money." He tightened his arms around her being there without saying a word.

"Why would they want anything from me any more though. Everyone probably thinks I'm the most notorious slut that ever lived."

"You can't think like that. You and I know the truth Letty. There was nothing malicious about how we go together. Isn't that enough?"

Letty looked at their lunch on the table, there no way she could keep anything down now. She was already fighting back tears.

* * *

Dom wanted to tell her that he was thinking about going back home but didn't have an inkling to how she'd react. She was on the verge of a complete breakdown as it was he knew it wasn't the right time to tell her.

They probably both scandalized her more than him because even he knew it was easier to blame the woman. She was probably painted some seductive vixen but that wasn't what happened. They were just the only people who knew that. Dom wanted a chance to set the record straight. He was ashamed of what he did not of Letty.

He kept it to himself and held her in his arms as she silently cried.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't love you." She whispered.

"I know." He said kissing her forehead. Sometimes he wished he didn't love her too.

* * *

**A/N: You'll find out soon why it's so hard for them to return home beside the obvious :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Eight- The Truth Hurts**

Dom was driving Mia and Elena home from the airport. He listened to their play by play from their New York visit but his mind was miles away. He didn't feel any kind of relief that Elena was back. Instead he couldn't stop thinking about Letty. He hadn't seen her in a week and it felt like he was in withdrawal. He suspected that all would disappear since Elena was it should.

He half heartedly listened to their experience at the best pizzeria in New York. He was more concerned about tonight. He was hours away from the job, hours away from seeing Letty again. It sunk his stomach but sped up his heart at the same.

"Did you hear me babe?" Elena asked knowing he was only quiet because he had a lot on his mind.

"I heard you. I was just taking it in." He said coolly.

She smiled nodding through her disbelief. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I can't tonight. The boys are taking me out again." It was a clever cover and nothing she would question. She was still trying to win over his friends.

"Fine but only because in a week's time I get you forever."

Forever with Elena had never bummed him out before and he knew very well why it suddenly sounded like the apocalypse.

Dom's world was imploding he had even thought about calling the wedding off. He smiled at Elena instead because it was a selfish thought. He wouldn't hurt Elena just because he was confused. She didn't deserve that and that's all he was, confused. He knew he had feelings for Letty but that was all it was. He knew Elena for most of his adult life. He played domino with her grandmother on Sunday evenings and she was going to be his wife in a week. That was that.

"So straight home?"

"Absolutely not. To Hector's there's too much to be done."

"Aren't you jet lagged?"

"Sleep can wait." Elena and Mia echoed in unison.

Dom felt sick to his stomach at the very thought of Letty and Elena running into each other paralysed him with fear.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. There's too much to be done, I'm too excited for sleep."

Dom's stomach was tied in knots the entire drive but thankfully Letty's car wasn't parked at the side of the house when he dropped Elena and Mia off. He had dodged a bullet, this time. He had to tell Letty he just hoped her doe eyes wouldn't silence him again.

Before he drove off Elena leaned her head into his opened window.

"I can't wait for you to see what I picked up in Victoria Secrets." She smirked then ran to catch up with Mia.

Her seductive words didn't rile him up like it used to. Heck, sitting at the pool with Letty, not touching, had done more for him. Even then he wouldn't admit what was really happening to himself.

"Fuck me." He muttered as he drove away.

* * *

Letty was always calm before any job. She was just that cocky about her ability. She spent the morning at their family home helping her mother cook lunch.

Lena had taught Letty to cook when she turned fifteen. It wasn't that Letty didn't know how to cook and clean, she just didn't like to.

"Ma you're putting too much peppers." Letty scolded. They were making black bean salsa.

"It was bland."

"You're bland isn't everyone else's bland. Stop making a fuss."

Letty and her mother, despite how they bickered were very close. They fought tooth and nails but Letty wouldn't change a thing about her mother. Both stubborn and relentless they were too much alike to not argue.

"Your father likes his food spicy."

Lena had always been a home-maker but Letty never understood wasn't enough excitement for her.

"Don't you get tired of that?"

Lena shook her head. "When you're in love it will all makes sense."

"I've been in love," Letty scoffed, "don't you remember–"

"That was infatuation dear. I mean real love."

"So when I'm in love I'll want to be a home-maker?"

"No, you'll want to do whatever it takes to make him happy."

Letty put the knife down and ceased her chopping to stare at Lena with folded arms.

"And how will you know then?"

"It's all in the eyes, I see it in Camile's eyes."

Letty tripped and thought about Dom and if that's what was happening, she was falling in love.

"What was that?" Lena asked startled reading her thoughts like a book.

"Nothing…" Leetty bit her lip. She was screwed.

"My God, mija are you in love?"

Letty's head spun. Faced with the question everything inside screamed yes.

"Shit, I think I am."

* * *

Dom picked her up that night. She was wearing yoga pants, a black hood and trainers. Hair braided down her back and that same intense look in her eyes.

"Hey."

He smiled, it didn't matter if he didn't want to see her or not he was always pleased when she was around.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah my documents what for?"

"In case shit gets real and we have to flee."

"Flee? Really."

"It's a precaution. Believe it or not it's gotten me out of a pickle or two."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He put the bag with his passports and documents in the backseat. It didn't seem like the worst thing if it came to him and Letty running away. Not bad at all. That thought made him turn his attention unto the road and zip his mouth closed.

It was almost an hour's drive. Luckily Dom's thoughts were preoccupied and Letty was busy looking over the floor plan of the warehouse. Dom liked this side of Letty she was methodical and focused. It was very sexy.

Letty touched his arm when they neared the warehouse and he parked around the corner from the warehouse.

"Here is good."

"Are you sure? Won't the frame be too heavy for you to carry all this way."

"No I'm cutting it out of the frame. Just keep the car running I'll be back before you know it." She grinned like it was Christmas morning.

He chuckled. "I got you." Their eyes met and the world around them froze but Letty didn't need any distractions and looked away first.

"Go, be careful." He said cutting the awkward tension.

"There's no fun in careful?" She said putting up her hood.

He was sick to his stomach nervous for her.

* * *

Leon's friend had made her an access card that would get her into the warehouse, the first door at least. She used a rock to break the security guard's car window. The moment she threw the rock her heartbeat sky rocketed and that familiar rush flushed through her veins. When the alarm sounded and the heavy set man ran to his car she used that small window of time to let herself in through the first door.

She couldn't use the lights without being detected so from memory of the floor plan she used her hands touching the walls to navigate herself through the warehouse. Counting the doors she passed she stopped in front of storage room D. Using a pocket sized flash light she used a screw driver to unscrew the security panel on the side of the door. The key card wouldn't work because each door had a different passkey, she had to disable it. Following the method she had done a thousand times before. She cut the blue wire, a small beeping sounded through the quiet warehouse and the door was unlocked.

It would take five minutes for the security company to realize that a door had been breached and contact the security guard. She quickly let herself in and started looking for the painting. She started with the stack to her left closet to the door since it was brought in recently. She was right.

She used a pocket knife to pry open the frame. She rolled up the painting and safely secured it in the satchel on her back. There was a numbing euphoria as she ran out of the warehouse, she felt invincible. There was nothing like it.

* * *

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her running around the corner with the painting strapped across her back wearing the smile of a lottery winner. She was a trip.

"Drive." She panted and he did as instructed. He kept sneaking glances at her as he sped away. Somehow she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Pupils dilated, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat dripping down her back.

"You look like you've just had the best sex of your life."

She laughed. "How can anyone live without that rush?" She unzipped her hood now in a tank revealing slick with sweat skin and still panting. Dom found it very difficult to not look at the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"And trust me this is nothing to how riled up I get in bed."

He definitely didn't need to imagine her writing underneath him but he did anyway. She was eating away at his composure little by little.

"Back to Hector's?" He said clearing his throat. It was getting very hot in the car.

"No, to the beach."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She said with twinkling eyes.

* * *

The night was turning out better than Letty expected. Something was definitely different with Dom. She felt like they were making progress. More than progress with the looks he was giving her. She wasn't going to blurt out that she was in love with him but she was going to show him what he was holding himself back from.

There was a chance that she was wrong, imaging the tone of the night and could embarrass herself but she ate risk for breakfast.

"What are you going to do with the money?" She said as she begun loosing her braid.

He watched her briefly then averted his eyes back to the road.

"Mysterious. You know it makes me want to even more now right, we all want what we can't have."

Her words seemed to interest him and he laughed bitterly.

"Something I said?"

* * *

"No." Dom shook his head ending the conversation there.

They drove on in silence but Dom took it as the calm before the storm. Something was going to happen between them tonight, he just didn't know what.

"Pull over here and wait." She said.

They were somewhere on the coast. Dom parked and looked out his window at the deserted beach. Letty took the painting, got out and disappeared out of sight. Dom waited like he was told not a clue about what she was doing.

"Where'd you go?" He asked now leaning on the side of his car after she was gone for almost fie minutes.

"I stashed the painting in the abandoned lifeguard tower. I'll go back for it either tomorrow or the day after that and I'll go straight to the buyer with it. Never take home the merchandise, a tip I picked up."

"You're a genius." Dom said in awe.

"Do you feel that?" She asked placing his hand over her still hammering heartbeat.

"You're something Letty." He said his hand falling at his sides but itching to touch her again.

She laughed. "But you love me anyway?" She joked.

"Yeah...I think I do." He said without mirth quite seriously. That's exactly what it was, he loved her.

He reached for her and she met him halfway having anticipated that look in his eyes since she met him. Their lips met and it was electric and on fire beyond anything they'd ever experienced. He couldn't help the soft groan he let out as her tongue reached out and softly licked his lower lip, quietly asking for the permission he granted immediately and opened his mouth over hers.

Her tiny hands were all over him, pulling at his jacket and running over his bald head. It was as though she couldn't get enough of the feel of him. His own hands travelled, one to her lower back and the other twined itself in her long, soft hair and pulled slightly, tilting her head up so he could kiss her deeply. That earned him a moan that shook him to his core. Letty seemed to throw everything she had into the kiss, she pushed herself further into him and sent him almost insane.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing, it might have been minutes or hours

Tongues entangled and lips smacked against each other like they had been starved of each other for years. He crushed her to the car deepening the kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue swallowing her moans. She arched close to him until they exchange he felt her body heat on his own skin.

He felt her cool small hand dig into his biceps and it lurched back to the present where he was cheating on his fiancé. Where he wasn't the man his father taught him to fog cleared from his head and he pulled away dying on the inside knowing he can never feel that again.

"I can't...I can't I'm sorry." He backed away from her like she was a plague.

"Why the hell not? Damn it Dom do you want me or not? Either way you have to stop fucking with me."

Her eyes were glazed over, her voice as desperate as his and he realized then she was hurting too. He had no choice.

"I'm getting married Letty."

"What?" She gasped like he had just stolen her breath.

"I'm engaged. The wedding is in a few days."

"The wedding at Hector's?" She yelled more to herself like she should have figured it out.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just the keys are in the ignition...go get away from me because I can't help myself around you Letty."

She glared at him like he had no right to ever speak to her again. It hurt but probably not as much as he had hurt her.

"Fuck you Dominic Toretto." She said it and Dom knew a slap to the face wouldn't have hurt that much.

She did as she was told and drove away from. It didn't hurt like he thought it would, it was much worst.

* * *

Letty felt like her heart was about to implode in her chest as she drove away angry. The anger wasn't only aimed at Dom but at life for screwing her over. At herself for not figuring out. Everything made sense now that she knew.

Married, that was the meaning of unattainable. It wouldn't have hurt so much if she hadn't just had the most amazing kiss of her life. If she hadn't just been enlightened that there would be nobody else but Dom.

But it also made sense that he was taken. He wasn't perfect but he was perfect for her. She had simply missed her chance.

"Damn it."

She gripped the staring wheel tighter fighting back tears. She still wanted him. He wasn't hers to have but that didn't matter because she was too far gone. She knew what she wanted, she knew his situation but she didn't know what she was going to do about it.

He wasn't married yet.

* * *

Dom called a cab, guilt riding his chest until he had to remind himself to didn't matter what he did, a woman he loved was going to get hurt.

He dropped off at Elena's. He knocked like a madman until she opened up, in nothing but a shirt he recognized as his own, gun drawn at her side. She was the one he wanted right?

Right?

"You scared me to death, what are you do-"

Without warning he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers pouring everything he had into the kiss. He crushed her too him and held her tightly trying so badly to re-experience what he had with Letty. It still couldn't be compared.

He couldn't breathe when they parted. He had just proven to himself what he had been afraid of all long.

"Dom whoa what was that for?"

He touched his forehead to hers closing his eyes. How was he supposed to tell Elena he had fallen in love with someone else.

"Dom you're scaring me. Answer me."

He still hadn't said a word. What could he say.

"I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

He walked away even though she called worriedly after him. He had a choice to make.


	9. Chapter 10

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Ten- The Champagne Room**

Letty tripped over empty beer bottles as she made her way to the door. After four days of moping around the pool house with beers and fast food she was finally going back into the real world. It was only because her buyer had called and lit a fire under her ass.

She was going to sell the painting and get out of L.A. She needed to put as much distance between her and Dom as possible. She knew Leon and her family would be upset but if she stayed she couldn't be held responsible for what could happen between her and Dom. She couldn't do that to herself.

She was about to leave retrieve the painting from the lifeguard tower when the side gate swung open. Hopeful and dreading that it was Dom at the same time she held her breath until the figure came into sight. She used her hand as a visor to block the sun forgetting she had sunglasses tucked into her hair.

A petite blonde swung open the gate and waved at her like they were old friends. Letty stared back completely confused.

"I'm Elena you must be Letty, Hector just told me you were here and I had to say hello."

She didn't remember Hector saying her was seeing someone. But who else could she be.

"I'm sorry you are?"

"The woman borrowing you're cousin's house for her wedding." She laughed and Letty's heart fell. She had conjured up a hideous beast in her head of the woman he was going to marry. It helped her sleep at night but of course his fiancé was gorgeous. She didn't know if to run away with guilt or fake it as much as she could.

"It's nice to meet you."

Letty's throat closed up. What could she possibly say to her knowing what she knew. She had just been staring. Elena took notice but smiled anyway.

"The wedding is tomorrow and I wanted to invite you before my friends kidnap me for my bachelorette party."

"That's not necessary." Letty begun, there was no way in hell she was going to that wedding. She wasn't a sadist.

"I insist. You're Hector's family and you had to deal with all the racket of the wedding planning for the past few days. I'd really like it if you came."

"I'm supposed to be leaving town soon too so I'm not sure…"

"Oh well, the invitation is open."

Letty took the envelope anyway. She had no right to be rude to the woman who's fiancé she had made out with.

Elena smiled and spun around to leave.

"Elena,"

She turned around.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride."

"Thanks."

Letty felt like shit not only was she beautiful but she seemed genuinely nice. She just didn't believe Dom had fallen for that kind of woman.

She put on her sunglasses and left.

* * *

Hector, Roman and Vince had kidnapped him earlier that morning. From ten to three they played lazer tag like some grown babies. Three till eight they went bar hopping until nine. From then was especially designated to strippers according to Vince.

The strip club was as sleazy as they came but he welcomed any and all distractions the night before his wedding.

Letty probably never wanted to see him again. He had decided to go through with the wedding, Elena was oblivious he was in love with someone else so he was trying to get used to the idea that the wedding meant he'd be miserable.

It's why he welcomed the distractions. He welcomed Candace, Brittany and Hope. Vince was at his side the entire time.

"So are you ready for tomorrow? No more cold feet?"

"I'm fine. It's the right thing to do."

His choice of words were lost on Vince who had a sip to go before he was pissed drunk.

"You need more alcohol." He yelled over the music playing for the dancers. "Shots." he said walking backwards to the bar.

"You're wasting precious single time." Roman said giving him a blindfold.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Wear it big guy."

"Why?"

Roman and Hector looked at each other and begun laughing. "Nothing you won't like it. Trust me."

Dom chuckled and did as he was told. He was pushed into the arms of someone else. He knew for a fact that Roman didn't wear strawberry scented lotion so he assumed it was a woman.

"Welcome to the champagne room bachelor." He was seated on a velvet couch. Sensual music sounded through the room. He felt itchy extensions touch his cheek for just a moment then something changed someone else entered the booth. Someone he knew very well. Letty?

* * *

Letty waited at the no name diner five minutes before her buyer showed up, or at least her buyer's lapdog. He carried a knapsack that smelled like money.

"You got it?"

"No this is a worthless vase in here." She said tapping the satchel. He rolled his eyes and opened his arms for the satchel. She exchanged it for the knapsack.

While she counted her money he seemed to be authenticating the painting.

"Pleasure. You're definitely as good as we heard you were."

"You have my number if you ever need anything else." Letty said smiling.

"I might just take you up on that."

When he had gone Letty sat with the bag of money. She of course needed to give Dom his cut. A deal was a deal. She had to see him again. It was a bullshit reason to see him again but she lied to herself anyway. She needed closure, or something.

On her way home Letty called Hector before he left for Dom's bachelor party.

She needed an explanation and it was unlikely they'd be able to have that conversation on his wedding day. The thought made her dizzy. So tonight was her only chance to talk to him.

"What are we doing tonight?" She feigned interest to get him talking.

"Sorry Cat. It's Dom's bachelor's party."

"Sounds like fun."

"No chicks."

"Strippers are invited though." She scoffed.

"What's your point?"

"Fine. What'd you plan?"

"Steakhouse, lazer tag and tonight the slippery nipple strip club. I'm actually leaving now. We'll talk later."

She hung before he finished. She had already gotten what she wanted.

* * *

Dom tore the blindfold off. He wasn't wrong she stood a blink away from him.

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged.

"Dom how'd you know?"

"I just did. I know how you smell. I've been thinking about it non stop for the last few days."

She nodded slowly blinking away tears. She took a few steps back and he rose from the couch to close the space between them again.

"So you love me?" She asked hoarsely.

He could tell she had gotten about as much sleep as he had the passed week, which wasn't a lot. He had assumed that he had hurt her beyond repair and that she wouldn't want to see him but here she was and he wasn't upset that she was there.

"Letty I don't know what to say. We can't-"

"I know," She cut him off. "Just answer the question."

"Yeah, yes. Somehow." He laughed bitterly.

"You shouldn't have let it get this far."She said folding her arms defensively.

"I know and I'm-"

"You shouldn't have let me fall in love with you." She cracked, tears feely fell and he was helpless.

He couldn't give her the solution because it would mean leaving Elena. He couldn't stop Letty from hurting and he wasn't okay with that.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her back to him and dried her eyes. Dom didn't make a move he watched in silence as she paced the small champagne room.

"I'm finding very hard to give you up Dom." She finally said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Exactly what I said." She invaded his personal space and gripped the edges of his shirt for dear life. "I'm not sure I can give you up."

"Letty I made a commitment. I have to marry her."

She snaked her arms around his neck bringing his lips close to hers but not quite touching. She knew very well that she could have him if she wanted to but that would hurt him in the long run.

"It's cute how you think I can't take you from her." She released him and on his own accord he closed the gap between their faces. Letty turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek. She pushed him away gently by the chest.

"l won't though. I met your fiancé this morning. She's nice. You two deserve to happy."

"If I had a say...If I had only met you first…" Tears welled up in her eyes again because there was no one to blame. They had simply missed their shot.

He wiped away her tears and pulled her into his arms. She held on as tight as she could. He smelled so good and in his embrace seemed to make things better for a little while. She didn't want him to let go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled away from.

"Me too." She whispered. She smiled sadly up at him.

"I have your money in the car."

"Keep it. It doesn't matter any more."

She wanted to protest, insist that he that he take what he earned.

"So it was all for nothing?"

He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Not for nothing. I got to know you."

"I hope you'll be happy Dom. I want you to be happy." He held her hand until she backed up far enough that he didn't have a choice but to let go.

She turned to leave hoping he'd call her name. At the same time hoping he'd let her walk away and put him to rest.

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 11

**Poison &amp; Wine**

**Chapter Eleven- Never come back**

His friends probably couldn't tell that he was sick to his stomach. They were all still pretty hangover from last night but Dom had never been more clear headed in his life. He didn't want to marry Elena but he would because it was right. He thought that eventually he and Letty could become friends, that he could live as long as she was near even if she was just a friend.

He and his groomsmen were set up in one of the guest rooms at Hector's. Elena and her bridal party were in a similar room on the other side of the mansion.

He was standing in front of the vanity trying to make sense of his bow tie when there was a knock on the door. His father and Mia peeked in.

"Give us a minute." He told his groomsmen. Vince and the others filed out having finished dressed.

"See you out there man." Roman said patting him on his back on his way out.

"Let me see you." Mia said straitening his bow tie and smoothing his collar.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's good. Nervous."

"About me?"

"No. Absolutely not. She just wants the wedding to be perfect. She's never doubted marrying you."

Choking guilt kept him from responding right away. He took deep breaths as Mia started to tear up.

"Mi don't cry." Dom sighed.

If he had chosen Letty he wouldn't just ruin Elena. Mia had set them up, she had been invested in their relationship since the beginning. She was the first to know he was going to propose. Her best friend and her brother, Dom knew she was probably as excited as Elena.

"I'm sorry." She bit back tears trying not to ruin her make-up. Tony laughed squeezing Mia's shoulders.

"Don't you have some maid-of-honour duties to tend to, go before you ruin your make up."

Mia laughed drying her eyes. "You look handsome Dom. I'll see you out there."

They watched Mia leave in her mint green dress.

"You plan on moving in immediately?"

"Yeah the house is as good as done. Elena won't get the time off for the honeymoon any time soon so we'll move maybe next week. Sooner if she wants to."

"Good. You're going to have your own family soon Dominic. I want to tell you that I'm proud of the man you've become."

Dom could only nod his head and try to smile. One of his father's lessons was honesty and marrying Elena was anything but.

"I should go to." Tony said. "We were just checking on you. "This is a big day son."

Tony left leaving Dom feeling like a fraud. Could he really fake it at the altar?

* * *

Letty was packing her clothes as quickly as she could. She could hear the chatter of the wedding guest and wanted to get away from it all.

There was nothing else to do. He had let her walk away last night. He made the decision. She didn't blame him, it was the right thing to do. But she couldn't stay another minute. L.A wasn't even big enough for her and her feelings for Dom.

Her phone rang while she was stuffing clothes into her bags frantically.

"Yes?"

"Come over for breakfast. I'm cooking." Leon told her. She heard her family talking in the background and her glazed over with fresh tears.

"I can't Leon I'm sorry."

"Why not have you eaten already?"

"No. I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving? When?"

"Now Leon." She sobbed. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you." She hung and stuffed the phone into her bag. When all her clothes were packed there was a small bag left on the air mattress. She picked it up and realized it was Dom's documents, she had never given it back to him. She couldn't leave it lying around, it was too important.

Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes fell on an ocean blue cocktail dress that was hanging out of her packed bag. The documents were a bullshit excuse, she wanted to seem him one last time.

"Last time." She whispered to herself as she picked up the wedding invitation.

* * *

Dom was looking around for his vows when the side door of the room he was in swung open. He thought it was bolted and wasn't even sure where it led. He almost jumped out of his skin. It was Letty, most likely there to taunt him in that thigh high dress.

"How'd you?"

"It's my cousin's house. I spent a lot of time here. It's filled with a lot of these two way doors." She said dodging his eyes with every word.

Dom couldn't stand her being here. He was having a hard enough time as it was. What was she thinking?

"I came to give you this." She said opening her clutch purse and taking out his ID and passport.

"Thanks." He took them from her, careful not to touch her hands. He tucked them into the inner jacket of his suit.

"I didn't want to leave with it."

He froze as the words spilled from her mouth. "Leave? When? Why?"

"Now…and you know why." She said finally looking him in his eyes.

"You're not coming to the wedding." He said gesturing to her outfit.

"It was just so I'd blend in getting here."

"How…how long will you be gone?"

He needed her close to stay sane and she was implying very strongly the one thing that would break him.

* * *

She shrugged. She wasn't planning on coming back, not for a while.

"Letty am I ever going to see you again?" He said taking a few steps closer to her. He looked like a junkie who just found out he'd never get that high again.

"I don't know Dom." She said. "Probably not." She turned to leave but he roughly yanked her back by the arm.

"I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again." He said putting less and less space between them.

"You don't get to say that. Or do that." She said prying his fingers off her. "On your wedding day."

* * *

Dom went rigid; there was a ringing in his ears that dulled everything but her around him. She was going to be gone forever.

"You have to let me go Dom." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

It was as if he was breathing in fire as her eyes locked with his. She started to balk but it was too late. His hands grabbed at her waist and neck, lips crashing down upon hers in a barely contained frenzy. She didn't even have the time to say his name before he pushed her up against the vanity, her body arching before he lifted her onto the hard cold marble surface. Her hands pulled at his pants, panicking at the buckle. He ravished her suck and nibbling like a man before he pulled her lips to his again.

He pulled her dress up to her hips, feeling his growing erection hard against her inner thigh she wrapped a leg around his waist as he pushed her panties to the side and thrust hard and solidly into her. Her mouth fell open; the height of ecstasy was new to her. Her knuckled whitened from holding onto the edge of the desk as her back collided with the mirror again and again as he quickened his pace. Her muscles tightened around him and he elicited a groan, spurring him on as he thrust into her harder and harder, mouth hot and lazy against hers. Feeling herself reaching higher and higher her hands grasped at his shoulders, pressing down, her nails starting to dig in as he came into her and she folded against him, his cleanly shaven jaw feeling clammy and rough against her own.

In a moment of feeling everything and nothing at once, she leant back and his lips ghosted her collarbone as they clung to each other; breaths matching in uneven strokes. Her eyes avoided his as he withdrew from her, giving her enough space to let her slide off the desk, her dress falling around her, more crinkled then when she'd arrived.

He caught his breath, feeling himself even out and zipped up his pants but not moving from the spot. He stilled, watching her face, flushed and with a slight sheen of what lip gloss was still left on her swollen lips.

"What are we…?" He mumbled, eyes finally searching hers. She sidestepped him, getting air for a second. Before he had the impulse to follow her a banging in sucked him back to reality.

"_Dom open the door_, they're ready." Vince said

They both almost jumped out of their skins as he knocked firmly on the door, the door handle jiggling as he tried to open it. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Open the door it's me!"

They shared a knowing glance; Letty disappeared through the door she came from with a quiet close of the door. Groaning, Dom opened the door still in shock of what had just happened.

* * *

Letty felt sick to her stomach as she walked the halls with the groom's seed drying on her inner thigh. She had to get out. She was so close, the door in view when Roman came her way smiling.

"Hey, wow you look gorgeous. The ceremony is that way." He ushered her in with a thick mass of people heading outside to the wedding. Letty couldn't do it but she knew it would look more suspicious if she took off her shoes and bolted the opposite direction. She took a seat in the third row. She sat hoping no one smelled sex on her.

When she had finally gotten up the courage to flee the groomsmen and groom took their places at the altar. Dom had not seen her but it didn't matter she was still anxious. She couldn't let herself watch him marry someone else. The guilt of sleeping with him the last on her lists of anxieties. She couldn't watch the man she loved marry someone else.

She watched on in a dream like state, like she wasn't even in her body, as the bride came down the aisle.

She blinked through glassy eyes and the next thing she knew the bride had just finished her vows. It was exactly then that his eyes found hers. He stared ignoring the pastor urging him to say his vows. Guests began noticing. Letty couldn't take it. She kicked off her shoes leaving them behind the white fold chair and took off down the aisle, away from the wedding and away from him.

* * *

Dom wasn't sure the instant he had made the decision but he saw her run off, possibly forever and every instinct told him to go after her. So he did. The gasps of the guests, the sound of Elena and his father saying his name all sounded like background noise. The song of catching up to Letty blaring so loudly he could have never ignored it.

She was heading for her car when she realized she was being followed. Her eyes grew wide when she turned around. "What did you do?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Dom are you crazy?"

"Did you not feel that when we were together?"He yelled shutting her up.

She nodded swallowing hard.

"Then let's go Letty." He took the keys from her hand got into the driver's seat.

She wiped away her tears and got into the car. Most of the wedding guests were filling outside to see where the groom had gone. Dom saw his father and his sister through the rear-view mirror but couldn't go back, not when she was sitting next to him.

"We can never come back." He said before driving off.

"I know." She said resting her hand on his thigh.


	11. Chapter 12

**Poison &amp; Wine **

**Chapter Twelve- The Gentleman &amp; The Lady**

Dom woke prematurely the morning after the gala. His phone wouldn't stop ringing. When he finally sat up in bed the ringing stopped. Before he checked to see who it was he realized he was alone in bed. He remembered Letty had taken the bust to their buyer earlier that morning.

That was it, they were washing their hands clean. He couldn't wait to take off with Letty. Although he assumed they wouldn't get a warm welcome, he couldn't wait to see his family again.

His phone began ringing again, it was Tej.

"What's up, a little early don't cha think."

"I'm sorry Dom. I screwed up."  
"I'm not following."

"You were on the news this morning."

"Shut up are you serious?"

"Well not really you but the back of you was. I missed a security camera last night. It was old, must have been their before renovations. It captures you guys leaving with the bust."

"Tej I gotta check something out. I'll call you back." He hung up quickly not panicking because Stasiak hadn't contacted him which meant it was nothing to worry about.

"What the fuck Stasiak? Did you forget something this morning?" Dom yelled into the phone.

"Easy, I was gonna call you but they got nothing. They're putting the pieces together but you're still a ghost. They don't have faces or names just grainy black and white video of the back of a man in a suit and woman in a dress at a fancy gala. Could be anyone. I got this don't worry."

If they weren't going away today Dom would have been a little more concerned but they were going away.

"Fine. But you let me know if anything happens."

"Don't worry.."

He hung up and got out of bed. He was ready to leave that very minute.

* * *

Letty got back to the loft a little after nine. The sun was high in the sky perfect time for them to hit the road. Dom had not told her where they were going, she assumed an island. He loved the sun.

She was wondering why Dom wasn't bouncing at the doors ready for them to leave when she got back. He was standing in front of the television when she opened the door. She smiled warmly but got back a wary glance.

"What's wrong?"

"We're famous." He ushered to the screen.

_"The media is calling them the Gentleman &amp; the Lady. The couple as seen in this damaged surveillance is allegedly linked to dozens of robberies all over America and some countries in Europe."_

Letty scoffed, she had been prepared for this day since she started her extracurricular activities.

"Gentleman &amp; the lady...kinda like it."

"You're not worried?"

"They don't have shit Dom. That could be the back of anybody's head. What does it matter anyway, they can't catch us because there's nothing to catch. We're done, we're leaving. What are you worried about?"

"I guess you're right." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am right. I'm going to shower and get changed so we can leave."

* * *

It was déjà vu all over again when Dom opened the door to leave. Letty was waiting for him leaning against the car dressed almost like the day he had first met her.

"Where to?"

He took a deep breath then tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Home."

"What do you mean home?" She didn't look as alarmed as he thought she would.

"I mean home. L.A." He said getting into the drivers seat.

"You're joking. I thought you said we can never go back?"

"I was wrong. We need to go back. It's the only way for us to get some damn peace."

Letty panicked but Dom slowed her down touching her arm. "What about your family, don't you want to see them again?"

"Of course I do but-"

"I promise whatever we go through I won't leave your side. And speaking of packaged deals...will you just marry me already?"

She scoffed. "Some romantic you are."

"I've asked you like ten times you sucked the romance out of me."

She laughed. "Where's my ring?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Show me my ring first."

Dom leaned over her and opened the glove compartment. He had the ring custom made five years after they had ran away from L.A. He spared no expense.

"Is it a yes now?" He said slipping the pristine diamond on her finger.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." She barely got it out before he kissed her. That kiss reminded her why she would follow him anywhere.

"Home it is." She whispered.

"We have one stop to make before L.A though."

"Where?"

"Italy. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter of the sequel should be posted next Friday but I'm not promising anything because it's not near finished. **


End file.
